batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Azrael (Jean-Paul Valley)
: Dieser Artikel behandelt die Person Jean-Paul Valley, für andere Personen, die die Identität Azraels hatten, siehe Azrael. Jean-Paul Valley ist ein fiktiver Superheld aus den Comics von DC Comics. Erfunden wurde er von Denny O'Neil und Joe Quesada, sein erster Auftritt war in Batman: Sword of Azrael #1 im Oktober 1992. Biographie Vorgeschichte Jean-Paul Valley entstammt dem uralten Orden von St. Dumas, der im Mittelalter von Tempelrittern gegründet wurde. Verstöße gegen die eisernen Regeln des sektenähnlichen Ordens werden von den sogenannten "Azraels", der "Privatpolizei" des Ordens, mit dem Tode bestraft. Die Tradition der Todesengel wird seit jeher vom Vater an den Sohn weitergegeben. Auch Jean-Pauls Vater war ein Azrael und seine Mutter war bereits vor seiner Geburt von Angehörigen des Ordens getötet worden. Jean-Paul wurde in einer künstlichen Gebärmutter großgezogen und mit tierischen Stoffen gefüttert, die seine spätere hypnotische Konditionierung zu einem gewissenlosen Killer erleichtern sollten. Zudem wurde der Fötus mit Elektroschocks "behandelt", damit er die nötige Aggressivität für das optimale Funktionieren des sogenannten "Systems" erlangte. Vom Zeitpunkt seiner Geburt an wurde Jean-Paul unter Zuhilfenahme von Hypnose einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen, um aus ihm eines Tages einen Azrael zu machen. Jahre später, als er als Informatikstudent in Gotham City lebte, wurde sein Vater von Carleton LeHah, einem abtrünnigen Mitglied des Ordens, niedergeschossen. Mit letzter Kraft schleppte sich der sterbende Racheengel zur Wohnung seines Sohnes und ernannte ihn zu seinem Nachfolger.[http://www.dcfanpage.de/who_is_who/azrael.php Azrael bei Dcfanpage.de] Azrael left|thumb|200px|Jean-Paul als AzraelIn einer Blockhütte in der Schweiz wurde Jean-Paul von Nomoz, einem vom Orden genetisch gezüchteten Zwerg, ausgebildet und bekam sein erstes Kostüm, das er jedoch schnell in eine hochmoderne Rüstung umänderte. Er nahm den Kampf gegen Carleton LeHah auf und traf dabei auf Batman, der ebenfalls hinter LeHah her war. Batman war fest entschlossen, Jean-Paul von seiner Konditionierung, dem "System", zu befreien. Jean-Paul wurde daraufhin von Batmans Partner Robin trainiert, um seine Fähigkeiten als Verbrechensbekämpfer zu perfektionieren. Batman Diese Ausbildung wurde jedoch abrupt unterbrochen, als der Superschurke Baneright|thumb|200px|Jean-Paul als Batman Batman herausforderte und nach einem langen, zermürbenden Kampf schließlich dessen Rückgrat brach. Während Batman sich von seiner schmerzlichen Niederlage erholte, ernannte er Jean-Paul zum neuen Batman. Doch Jean-Paul war dem psychischen Druck, den seine neue Aufgabe mit sich brachte, nicht gewachsen. Nachdem er bereits von Anfang an härter gegen das Verbrechen vorgegangen war als sein Vorgänger, entwickelte er sich nach und nach immer mehr zu einem fast schon wahnsinnigen Fanatiker. Er entwickelte für sich eine neue High-Tech-Rüstung und konnte so schließlich sogar Bane bezwingen. Doch Jean-Paul war noch lange nicht zufrieden. Er wollte der ultimative Batman werden und legte eine unglaubliche Brutalität an den Tag, die schließlich im Tod von zwei Menschen gipfelte. Erst Bruce Wayne, dem wieder genesenen wahren Batman, gelang es schließlich, Jean-Paul aufzuhalten und ihm wieder bewusst zu machen, dass er nicht der wahre Batman war. Auf der Suche nach sich selbst left|thumb|200px|Ohne RüstungBatman entließ Jean-Paul in eine ungewisse Freiheit und dieser nutzte die Chance, um mehr über sich herauszufinden. Er besuchte das Hauptquartier des Ordens von St. Dumas, die sogenannte "Eiskathedrale", und erfuhr dort von den näheren Umständen seiner Geburt. Nach einem missglückten Anschlag auf Bruder Rollo, den Führer des Ordens, musste Jean-Paul mit der geheimnisvollen Ordensschwester Lilhy fliehen. Es folgte eine Odyssee durch die Wüste, während der er dem Fanatiker Ra's al Ghul begegnete. Schließlich kehrte er nach Gotham zurück und begann dort mit Hilfe von Lilhy und Brian Bryan, einem alkoholabhängigen Psychiater, ein neues Leben. Bald stand er erneut seinem Erzfeind LeHah gegenüber und besiegte ihn schließlich in einem mörderischen Zweikampf. Als er erfuhr, dass der Orden von St. Dumas plante, in Gotham eine tödliche Seuche freizusetzen, informierte er Batman darüber und half ihm und seinen Verbündeten Robin, Nightwing und Catwoman bei der Suche nach einem Gegenmittel. Als er schließlich die Formel für ein Gegenmittel gefunden hatte, kämpfte er sich bis ins abgeriegelte Gotham durch, doch Lilhy und Brian Bryan hatten die Formel längst an die zuständigen Stellen weitergeleitet. Erneut Azrael Trotz allem hatte Jean-Paul nach wie vor mit seiner gespaltenen Persönlichkeit zu right|thumb|200px|Jean-Paul's zweite Rüstungkämpfen, was sogar dazu führte, dass er vorübergehend seine Azrael-Fähigkeiten verlor. Nur mit Hilfe von Nomoz konnte er das "System" erneuern und rechtzeitig wieder zu Azrael werden, um Lilhy und Brian vor einem Mordanschlag Rollos retten. Bei dieser Gelegenheit erkannte Jean-Paul, dass er seine Freunde nur dann effektiv beschützen konnte, wenn er den Orden von St. Dumas vernichtete. Tatsächlich gelang es ihm, das Hauptquartier des Ordens zu zerstören und so die gesamte Organisation lahmzulegen. Nach diesem Erfolg verließen er und Lilhy Gotham und zogen nach Mexiko. Doch schon bald musste Jean-Paul feststellen, dass die ehemalige Ordensschwester genauso skrupellos und manipulativ agierte wie zuvor der Orden. Daraufhin kehrte er nach Gotham zurück. Obwohl Batman Azrael gegenüber weiterhin misstrauisch bleibt, ist Jean-Paul fest entschlossen, ihm zu beweisen, dass der mörderische Azrael der Vergangenheit angehört und er nun ein "normaler" Superheld ist, der sich so gut wie möglich an Batmans Regeln hält. Nachdem er schon mehrfach entsprechende Gelegenheiten verpatzt hatte, bekam er seine große Chance, als er erneut dem Meisterkriminellen Bane gegenüberstand. Bei ihrem ersten Kampf konnte Bane Jean-Paul gefangen nehmen und ihn von seiner "Venom"-Droge abhängig machen. Doch Jean-Paul gelang es zu fliehen, die Abhängigkeit zu überwinden und Bane erneut gegenüberzutreten. Mit einer Mischung aus Kraft und geschickter Taktik gelang es Jean-Paul schließlich, Bane und damit auch seinen inneren Konflikt zu besiegen: Letztendlich war es nicht Azrael, sondern Jean-Paul Valley gewesen, der Bane bezwungen hatte. Nachdem Gotham City von einem schweren Erdbeben erschüttert worden war, versuchte der geheimnisvolle Nicholas Scratch den amerikanischen Kongress dazu zu bewegen, die Stadt zum Niemandsland zu erklären. Jean-Paul scheiterte bei dem Versuch, einen Senator, der Gotham wohlgesonnen war, vor Scratchs Leuten zu schützen, doch kurz darauf rettete er einen Bundesrichter vor einem von Scratch inszenierten Anschlag, wodurch er sich endlich Batmans Respekt verdiente. Tod? left|thumb|200px|Azrael Resurrection! Auf der Suche nach seinem wahren Ich bereiste Azrael die verschiedensten Teile der Welt, machte meditative Erfahrungen und versuchte, mit Hilfe der Ärztin Leslie Thompkins und des stummen Mechanikers Harold Allnut, die Traumata seiner Vergangenheit zu bewältigen. Im Kampf mit den zurückgekehrten LeHah und Nicolas Scrath, die ihn erschossen, starb er scheinbar. Da der sterbende Azrael jedoch in eine Schlucht stürzte und sein Leichnam am Ende der Geschichte verschwunden blieb, ist unbekannt, ob er tatsächlich tot ist. Fünf Jahre danach Der Orden der Reiheit, eine Splittergruppe des Ordens von St. Dumas, schuf fünf Jahre später, mit dem Ex-Polizisten Michael Lane, einen neuen Azrael. Blackest Night Mit Hilfe eines Powerringes wurde Jean-Paul als Mitglied des Black Lantern Corps wiederbelebt. Comics Jean-Paul Valley war die Hauptfigur folgender Heftserien: * Batman: Sword of Azrael (1992 - 1993) * Knightfall - Der Sturz des Dunklen Ritters (1993) * Azrael (1995 - 1998) Trivia * Azrael als Batman war ein Experiment des Verlages, der sich, angesichts des Erfolges von Comicserien wie Spawn, die Frage stellte, inwiefern der "altmodische" Batman noch zeitgemäß war. Der Großteil der Leserschaft wünschte sich jedoch den "echten" Batman zurück. thumb|right|300px * In dem Videospiel Batman: Arkham City gibt es eine Nebenmission, bei der man an verschiedenen Punkten des Spiels auf ihn treffen kann. Beim letzten Treffen wird man von ihm gewarnt, dass nach dem Ende von Arkham City ein "Feuer" ausbrechen und Gotham City zerstören wird. Allerdings handelt es sich bei diesem Azrael um Michael Lane. Er wird im Original synchronisiert von Khary Payton, der schon die Synchronisation von Aqualad in der Zeichentrickserie Young Justice übernahm. Galerie siehe Jean-Paul Valley/Galerie Quellen en:Azrael_(Jean-Paul_Valley) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Helden und Verbündete Kategorie:Azrael Zusammenfassung Kategorie:Jean-Paul Valley Zusammenfassung